


Sixty

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Sixty

**Author's Note:**

> Alec gets a call.  
> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

Alec smiles softly as he strokes up and down Magnus’s arm that is thrown over his stomach. His face is breathing softly in his neck, fast asleep. It tickles him, but Alec rarely notices that, too focused on the warmth he feels. It has little to do with the sun shining through on to them and more with the sleeping warlock in his arms. He woke up about an hour ago but didn’t have the heart to wake his boyfriend, after all he was extremely comfortable anyway. He leans in and leaves a soft kiss on Magnus’s head, not being able to resist any longer. He then kisses down to behind his ear then his neck which is as far as he can go with him tangled in his arms the way he is. Instead he goes back up and leaves even more kisses on his cheek, then forehead and back again. The growing feeling of warmth and love fills even more as Magnus starts to move slightly, waking from his slumber.

“Morning.” Alec says as Magnus looks up, his eyes still full of sleep.

He groans then lays his head down on Alec’s chest. “Too early.”

Alec tightens his hold and kisses him on the top of his head. “I love you.”

Magnus lifts his head, smiling dopily. He leans up and kisses Alec. It’s a little sloppy being so uncoordinated from just waking up, but for them both it’s perfect. Their lips continue to meet each other, more hungrily and desperately as their passion grows. Eventually Magnus find his way on Alec’s lap, both legs straddling him.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus whispers between heated kisses. “I love your shoulders, your chest, your beautiful eyes… I love your legs, your thighs, and I love your cock. So beautiful.”

“Mags…” Alec groans out as they rub their clothed dicks together. “More…?”

Magnus nods his head in consent and Alec wastes no time in reaching over and pulling down Magnus’s pants. He’s no wearing anything under them and neither is Alec as Magnus removes his. Their previous interaction the night before making them too tired to dress as they usually would.

“Baby…” Alec whispers as their now freed cocks touch each other, Magnus back to straddling his hips.

Magnus gets the message and using his magic teleports a bottle of lube in his hands. He coats their red aching cocks and rubs them together. Alec moans and brings Magnus’s head down to his lips. They kiss passionately through moans and groans as their cocks work together to bring them more pleasure.

“I’m close, Alexander.” Magnus says. “I want to come with you.”

Alec moans loudly at that and crashes their lips together once more as he comes. Magnus soon follows his lead, his head finding its way into the crook of Alec’s shoulder as they both come down from their highs. Their panting aggressively for a few moments before Alec kisses Magnus’s cheek. Their lips finding each other again in a slow lagged succession of kisses.

“Love you.” Alec says breathlessly.

Magnus laughs slightly in euphoria and kisses Alec’s cheek. “And I love you.”

…

Alec’s phone rings and Magnus groans. They’re currently cuddled together after their earlier activities and were talking softly together about anything and everything. About Isabelle’s birthday party tonight, about what’s going on at the Institute, and about Magnus’s new client who will only eat lemons. They both laughed together at that one, but now Alec is out of Magnus’s arms, reaching for his phone and answering swiftly in his down to business voice.

“It’s Alec.” He says in a way of greeting.

Alec pauses, listening to the other voice on the end. His posture changes, his shoulders sag and it doesn’t take a warlock to know that he’s suddenly upset. Magnus’s heart drops. What is it now? Who else is hurt? Something is not right, not anymore, there’s no way that they can deny it any longer. But could it really all be this Sebastian person that everyone has been warning them about? No, it can’t be. He’s under tight surveillance and he did do a DNA test to make sure he wasn’t related to Valentine as some were claiming. Even if he still didn’t trust the Clave, he knew one thing for sure and it was that they took any possible form of treachery seriously. They have a better method now, or do they?

Magnus crawls over to his boyfriend, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing gently as Alec asks questions like ‘when did it happen’ and ‘what do we know?’ Alec soon hangs up and there’s now a tightness in his bones, something that scares Magnus. He’s seen Alec when he’s angry but that’s not what scares him, it’s when he’s like this. Angry at himself.

“What’s wrong, love?” Magnus asks, trying his best not reach out and take him in his arms. He’s tried that before, it doesn’t work. He has to wait for Alec to come to him. To seek him out.

“It’s The Red Baron.” Alec says quietly which unnerves Magnus even more, but it’s nothing compared to when Alec turns around and looks him in the eyes. There’s something gone, a light that has flicked out. It shakes Magnus to his core.

“What happened?” Magnus asks, already knowing the answer.

“He’s killed again.”

…

“Alec just stop!” Magnus yells as Alec rushes around the room. The sound of his yelling makes Alec pause and turn around to look at his boyfriend. “Think about what you’re saying, how do you know it’s true?”

“He lied to me Magnus.” Alec says, seriously. “But I- I let it go because he was injured. He needed time to heal. I- I thought I was doing the right thing…”

“Well perhaps you did at the time and-”

“And what? Perhaps it was the right thing to do to let it go even though I knew the Baron would kill again? Sixty, Magnus. Sixty children. It’s my fault. I could have stopped it.”

“No.” Magnus says seriously, walking up to Alec, placing his hand on Alec’s cheek, the other on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, my love. It’s not. “

“Maybe.” Alec says. “But we need to know who he is. He’s killed thousands that we know about in the last seventy years. I don’t care whose father he is, he’s a monster that needs to be put down.”

It’s like Alec is talking straight at him, about him, it’s like a knife slips through his heart. He steps back slightly, puts on a weak smile and says, “Of course, we’ll go immediately. Raphael won’t lie to me.”

Alec nods his head and resumes trying to find his shoes.

…

“Hey Alec, Magnus. Did you come to check on Raph? He’s feeling a lot better. His burns are almost healed. I think another two days and he should be fine. Although he’s been drinking less blood than you said he should- is that okay? I wasn’t sure, I mean-” Simon rambles before Alec cuts him off.

“We need to talk to him.” Alec’s voice is like steal.

Magnus stiffens beside him.

“What’s- What’s going on?” Simon’s eyes grow concerned and his posture becomes defensive.

“We need to talk to him.” Alec says again as he pushes by Simon toward Raphael and Simon’s room

He opens the door without knocking, knowing that Raphael already heard them talking in the hallway. He finds him lying in bed, his complexion paler than usual. He wear some kind of mundane band shirt that must belong to Simon. Alec takes this all in as he stops at the end of the bed. Magnus and Simon soon follow him into the bedroom as well. Both looking equally as nervous.

“Raphael.” Alec says. “I know you’ve been lying about not knowing who the Red Baron is.”

Raphael grows anxious.

“Whoever you’re trying to protect, it needs to end. Sixty mundanes were killed this morning. All of them children on a school trip. Sixty. He tore their heads off and gouged out their eyes. Not particularly in that order.” Alec’s steal like voice than cracks. “Please. Help me stop him. Stop this.”

Raphael looks down ashamed. “I was going to do it. When I’m better. I have to- I need to know- I am sorry, Alec.”

Magnus then steps in, walking closer to him as Simon looks at them both in shock.

“It’s alright, my boy.” Magnus says, reaching to him and pulling him close. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Alec’s about to say more when Magnus looks up at him and silences him with a look. It’s not quite a glare, but it might as well be one. It makes Alec step back in slight shock.

“I’ll give you a few minutes.” Alec says numbly. “But after, I need to know.”

He walks out of the room, a shocked Simon is then ordered out by Magnus too. After a quick look to his boyfriend that is being held by the warlock, Simon leaves. He closes the door behind him and follows Alec to a small sitting room. They both sit down in opposite chairs.

The silence between them is deafening.


End file.
